Temptation
by AntiOrder
Summary: Oneshot. Ikkaku never knew a belly button could be so damn sexy. Writen for the fanfic50 SLASH Ikka/Yummi


Disclaimer- It ain't mine it all belongs to Shonen Jump and Tite Kubo.

Done for the fanfic50. Hope you all enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku had never really been one to think. That's not to say he was an idiot, it's just he preferred action. If something needed doing he did it, not like some people who spent forever considering all the hows and whys of the problem. Despite this he had spent the last couple of hours sat in a corner of the 11th squad's training room thinking. Meanwhile the subject of his thoughts had been having the time of his life, defeating one squad member after another.

Yumichika Ayasegawa's latest victim was the 4th seat. Ikkaku watched as with a graceful spin and thrust the poor man was once again sent careening into the far wall. As Yumichika preened he couldn't help wondering why he didn't just claim the 4th seat, he was more than good enough. He could probably give Ikkaku a run for 3rd if he ever wanted to. But no matter how many times Zaraki-Taichō offered him it, he always turned it down with that same ridiculous excuse. How could numbers be beautiful?!

More importantly Yummi could fight like a devil and still look so... so... so damn good. He'd spent the last hour sparring, and he hadn't even broken out into a sweat. His hair somehow still looked perfect, neat and shiny as ever. The only thing wrong with his appearance was a rip in the front of his uniform. Every time Yummi stretched the rip would open and expose the occasional glimpse of a pale stomach and a rather cute little belly button. For some reason that Ikkaku couldn't identify, he found this to be incredibly sexy. He'd seen Yummi naked plenty of times before in the communal baths and never really given him a second glance, yet somehow the little peeks of navel were threatening to make him hard. It just kept winking at him, making him want to do something; he didn't quite know what.

And this lead to him thinking. Yummi was attractive, Yummi was single, Yummi was so damn tempting at the moment, but Yummi was also his best friend. The best friend he could ever have asked for. Always there, right behind him, watching as Ikkaku fought and patching him back up afterwards. He couldn't imagine his life without him. Which is why the thought of doing, _things,_ to Yummi was so wrong. Surely if he did anything then their relationship would change, and what if the change was a bad change? What if Yummi left him!?

"You look like you're thinking hard. I'd be careful, wouldn't want to pull a muscle." Looking up he was surprised to Yumichika standing over him grinning. Apparently the fight had ended; the 4th seat was being taken off to the 4th squad headquarters to get patched up. "I'm going to go change my clothes, these are ruined now." He complained with a pout, tugging at his ripped top, exposing that tempting little navel again. Caught in his little fantasy, Ikkaku didn't notice as his friend continued talking.

"'Kaku... Ikakku are you even listening to me?" A finger jabbed into his side made him realise he had zoned out again. He needed to stop thinking. Seriously, who fantasied about belly buttons? Resolving to forget the whole confusing mess, Ikkaku got up and joined Yummi on his search for new clothes.

--------------------------------------------

It was late as Yumichika and Ikkaku made their way through the streets of Seireitei. Ikkaku was draped over Yumichika's shoulder, singing loudly, a bottle of sake still clutched in one hand. While his friend was serenading the silent street, Yumi was muttering about the injustice of having to all-but-carry him, when he could barely walk straight himself. It was so undignified! Finally reaching their shared flat he grumbled even more upon remembering that their apartment was three stories up. By the time they made it all the way up Yummi was panting in a most unattractive fashion and Ikkaku had gone temporarily quiet.

As he was putting Ikkaku down on his bed something caught the collar of his yukata, pulling it off his shoulder and exposing a large expanse of torso. As he stood up, intending to sort it out, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking down he saw Ikkaku staring at his stomach with a strange look on his face. Following Ikkaku's' line of sight he tried to figure out what had caught his friend's attention, afraid it might be some unsightly blemish; but all he could see was his stomach, which looked the same as it always had. He was about to ask what exactly Ikakku was looking at when he was interrupted.

"Pretty..." Ikkaku breathed out.

"Well obviously I am, but what has that got to do with anything?" Yumichika replied, becoming increasingly confused. He was going to pull away when Ikkaku surprised him once again. Reaching out with his other hand he gently pressed his fingers into the soft skin just below his belly button.

"I want..." Ikkaku breathed again, gently stroking around the exposed navel. "I want something, 'm not sure what but I wanna..." he continued trailing off at the end.

Not daring to move, Yumichika watched as his stomach was petted, all the while wondering what had come over his friend. When Ikkaku used his hold on Yummi's wrist to pull him down onto the bed Yumichika started to hope.

He had always loved Ikkaku, from the very first moment he'd seen him. Wild and untamed, Ikkaku was possibly the most beautiful thing Yumichika had ever seen. And he had wanted him, wanted that beauty. However Ikkaku saw him only as a friend, so Yumichika had contented himself with that. He had decided to follow him wherever he went, to be by his side always. Now, watching the man he'd love for so long caress him like that, like he was the most amazing thing Ikkaku had ever seen, he allowed himself to hope that just maybe his feelings were returned.

As Ikkaku moved his head downwards, gradually exploring more of his smooth skin, Yummi felt his hope soar. Yummi would forever swear that coming in his love's mouth was even better than he could have imagined. Later, as he drifted off into a well-sated sleep cuddled up to the warm body next to him, Yummi could honestly say he had never been happier.

Waking up the next morning he was disappointed to find only a cold, empty bed.


End file.
